


Kejutan untuk Tobirama

by YourPoetryLine



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uchiha Izuna
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPoetryLine/pseuds/YourPoetryLine
Summary: Ketika Izuna benar-benar tidak tahu harus memberi apa ke suaminya di hari ulangtahunnya, dan sebuah novel porno memberinya ide cemerlang.





	Kejutan untuk Tobirama

Sepanjang sore itu, Izuna berkeliling apartemen mencari semua yang ia butuhkan untuk mengejutkan suami albinonya yang terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai-sampai ia melupakan ulang tahunnya sendiri. Ia memutuskan pulang lebih awal untuk membuat suaminya terkesan dengan kejutan yang tidak pernah ia terima sejak mereka berpacaran sepuluh tahun lalu.  
Wanita itu melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, lalu menemukan sebuah novel porno yang ia simpan di bawah ranjangnya. “AHA!” Wanita itu menjentikkan jarinya, lalu tertawa sendiri

  
***

Tobirama kembali ke apartemennya, hanya untuk menemukan ada lilin-lilin yang menyala dari pintu masuk sampai ... kamar. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang membuat istrinya memberinya kejutan menyenangkan ini. Lalu otak jeniusnya teringat kalau ia hari ini berulang tahun. Tanpa mengatakan apapun untuk menyapa Izuna, Tobirama mengambil satu lilin, lalu menutup pintunya pelan-pelan, dan berjalan berjingkat-jingkat menuju kamar. Lelaki itu mengintip sedikit dari pintu kamar yang terbuka, dan menemukan istrinya setengah telanjang, dan sedang menyiapkan dirinya sendiri, dalam artian….. memakai celana dalam paling minim yang ia punya, dan tengah bermain solo sambil meremas dadanya dan mengusap-usap daerah kewanitaannya.

  
Lelaki itu meletakkan lilinnya di atas meja. “Izuna?” Suara Tobirama membuat Izuna langsung bangun dari ranjang dan menerjang lelaki itu. Izuna mengambil tali yang berada di lantai dan mengikat kedua pergelangan Tobirama tanpa basa-basi. Lalu dipaksanya lelaki itu duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan tangan terikat, dan Izuna duduk di pangkuan suaminya, mulai menggesek-gesekkan vaginanya yang masih tertutup celana dalam ke paha Tobirama.

“Izuna…” bisik Tobirama menggoda. “Kau sepertinya lupa sesuatu.”

“Apa?” Wanita itu masih sibuk meremas rambut Tobirama, dengan dada mungilnya yang sengaja ditempelkan ke wajah suaminya.

“Ikatanmu sangat longgar.” Tobirama menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang sudah bebas, dan dibantingnya Izuna ke ranjang. “Akan kutunjukkan seperti apa simpul yang kuat.”

“Tobirama! Berhenti!” Izuna berusaha meronta, tapi Tobirama lebih cepat darinya, dan segera mengikat kedua tangannya ke tiang ranjang. “Tobirama! Lepas!”

Lelaki itu hanya terkekeh, lalu meninggalkan Izuna dan berdiri di hadapan wanita itu. “Quiet. And be a good girl.” Perlahan-lahan, Tobirama melepas kancing jasnya, dengan sangat sangat lambat, lalu membukanya dengan sangat lambat juga. Izuna tahu ia sedang dipermainkan, dan hanya memutar matanya malas.

“Hey, lihat ke sini, cantik,” Tobirama kini duduk di atas ranjang, berlutut di dekat kaki Izuna. Dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat, lelaki itu mulai melepas kancing kemeja putihnya, satu, satu, satu, sampai ke kancing terakhir, yang sedikit menampakkan dadanya yang bidang dan perutnya yang berotot. “Masih mau terus?” tanyanya menggoda. “Mau, Izuna?”

“Tidak,” jawab wanita itu dengan wajah merah dan nafas sedikit terengah. “LEPAS, TOBIRAMA SENJU!”

“Oh, Izuna Senju yang malang,” Tobirama mendesahkan nama Izuna sambil membuka kemejanya seutuhnya, dan Izuna terpaksa menonton tubuh suaminya yang sangat ia puja itu. “Like what you see, darling?”

Izuna tidak menjawab dan hanya terbelalak saja. Tobirama terkekeh, dan mulai membuka sabuknya dengan perlahan, lalu kancing celananya, dan resletingnya. Lalu lelaki itu melepas celana panjangnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, dan mulai merangkak menuju tubuh istrinya yang tidak berdaya. Tobirama melirik lilin yang tadi baru ia ambil, dan meneteskan lilin itu di kedua puting istrinya.

“Tobirama! AKu tidak suka kau main BDSM!”

Lelaki itu terkekeh, dan menggunakan lilin itu untuk menetesi pusar Izuna. Izuna belum mengucapkan safeword nya, jadi tentu saja masih aman. Dengan lilin itu juga, ia menetesi bagian bawah pusar Izuna, dan pahanya.

“Aahhh! Tobirama.. ah ! Ah! aaaahhhh!” Izuna menggelinjang semakin kuat karena tidak sanggup menahan kenikmatan sekaligus rasa panas di pusar dan perutnya yang semakin menjadi. Tobirama menyeringai, ia tahu persis kelemahan istrinya adalah di area perut. Maka Tobirama terus menetesi perut Izuna dengan lilin sampai tertutup sepenuhnya dengan cairan panas itu.

“MADARA!”

Ya, itu safewordnya. Tobirama mematikan lilinnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, dan ia membersihkan lelehan lilin yang mengering di perut istrinya. Tobirama memulai dari titik paling lemah Izuna, yaitu daerah perut dan pusarnya. Dengan tangannya yang besar dan kasar, lelaki itu mengelus pinggang Izuna, membuat wanita itu menggelinjang, lalu dengan telunjuknya, lelaki itu menusuk pusar Izuna.

“AHH….hhhh!!! Tobirama!”

“Nikmat, cantik? Kau suka kan kalau perutmu disentuh seperti ini, hm?” Lelaki itu terkekeh, dan kini memosisikan dirinya di antara kedua paha Izuna. Tangan besarnya menyentuh wanita itu, dan diusapnya labia dan klitorisnya yang masih tertutup celana dalam transparan. Tobirama membawa mulutnya ke perut rata Izuna, dijilatnya pusar wanita itu sampai bunyi kecipak menggema di ruangan itu.

“Shhh….. Ahnn…… ngghhhhhh…”

Lenguhan merdu Izuna membuat libido Tobirama semakin naik. Setelah puas menggoda perut Izuna, Tobirama merangkak sampai wajahnya sejajar dengan dada mungil wanita itu. Di remasnya dada lembut wanita itu, dan diemutnya puting kiri Izuna, sambil mencubiti puting kanannya.

“Tobirama! Ngghh… Ahhhh…”

Tobirama melirik sekilas wanita cantik itu, tapi berpura-pura tidak mempedulikannya dan kembali sibuk menikmati tubuh rampingnya. Tobirama mulai bergerak memberi tanda di leher wanitanya, membuat Izuna melesakkan kepalanya di bantal, tidak kuat merasakan stimulasi yang tidak kunjung berhenti di tubuhnya.

Tobirama yang selama ini mampu mengendalikan dirinya, kini tidak lagi sanggup, dan ingin segera masuk ke menu utama. Namun, lelaki itu menginginkan hadiah yang lebih manis dari sekadar tubuh dan cinta Izuna. Lelaki itu menyeringai. Satu tangannya ia masukkan ke celana dalam Izuna, dan ia terkekeh menyadari wanita itu rupanya mencukur bulu kemaluannya sampai licin, agar daging di sela-sela vaginanya itu lebih mudah disentuh dan dijilat.

  
“Memohon, Izuna.” Tobirama menarik turun celana dalam tipis wanita itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. “Memohon, sekarang.” Tobirama menggunakan jari tengahnya untuk menggoda lubang Izuna yang sudah basah, dan terus keluar masuk di daging rapat yang berwarna pink kemerahan yang kini tengah menjepit jari tengahnya.

“TIDAK AKAN!” Izuna berusaha menendang Tobirama, yang telah memiliki kontrol penuh pada tubuhnya, tapi lelaki itu hanya terkekeh, dan menggunakan tangannya untuk menekan perut rata Izuna, dan satu jarinya dimasukkan paksa ke pusar mungil wanita itu, membuat Izuna tidak berdaya karenanya.

“Memohon, sayang…..” Tobirama kini mengarahkan mulutnya ke puting Izuna, dan mengemutnya kuat-kuat, lalu satu tangannya mengelus-elus perut wanita itu, dan satu tangannya mengusap-usap daging basah di kemaluan Izuna yang mulai berdenyut, tanda wanita itu akan klimaks.

“Tobirama! Tobirama! Ghhhhh! Sialan!” Izuna mengumpat. Ia hampir klimaks, tapi Tobirama berhenti di tengah jalan, membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Lelaki itu terkekeh dan menjilat puting Izuna. “Memohon. Aku sudah bilang kau harus memohon. Atau kau akan kusiksa sampai pagi.” Lelaki itu kini menggunakan telunjuknya untuk mencolek dan menggoda liang mungil Izuna, dan hanya mencolek, tidak lebih. Izuna mulai putus asa dan berusaha memasukkan telunjuk Tobirama ke lubangnya, tapi lelaki itu terkekeh dan malah meremas vaginanya, membuat Izuna mengerang antara frustasi dan nikmat.

“Mau terus, Izuna?” Tobirama mencubit labia Izuna dan memijatnya, lalu meremasnya lagi. “Enak? Mau terus?”

“Berhenti… Tobirama. Lepaskan tanganku. Aku mohon….”

“Pftt… hanya segitu? Tidak. Memohonlah. Bilang kau mau tubuhmu kupakai sampai aku puas malam ini, kau rela kubuat tidak bisa berjalan sampai lusa, dan kau mau dihamili dengan tiga bayi kembar sekaligus.” Tobirama menjilati bibirnya sambil menggarap vagina Izuna ketika dia masih diam.

“Aku tidak sudi memohon!”

“Tidak sudi memohon? Oke, kau akan gagal klimaks sampai besok pagi.” Tobirama mencium pusar Izuna, dan menjilatinya sambil sesekali menggigiti perut mulus wanita itu. Dengan sengaja, Tobirama membuat suara jilatan dan ciuman yang sangat keras, dan membuat Izuna mulai menggelinjang, meski ia mulai mendesah sedikit.

“Masih mau bertahan?” Tobirama tertawa keras melihat Izuna yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. “Bertahan saja, aku bisa memuaskan diriku sendiri dan cum di perutmu.”

Dan itulah yang Tobirama lakukan, ia masturbasi sendiri di antara kedua paha Izuna sambil terus mendesahkan nama Izuna, membuat Izuna sebenarnya juga ingin menyentuh dirinya sendiri, tapi terhalang ikatan di kedua tangannya.

“Ahhh.. Izuna…. Izuna… ah… Istriku yang seksi…. Ahh….” Tobirama terus mengocok penisnya, dan dalam waktu singkat, ia sengaja keluar di pusar Izuna, lalu menggunakan telunjuknya untuk mengaduk pusar istrinya itu, membuat Izuna mendesah keras karena nafsunya semakin naik.

“Tobirama, lepas ikatanku!” 

“Memohonnnn……” Tobirama terkekeh sambil menusuk pusar Izuna semakin dalam.

Izuna menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan kemudian…. “Tobiram…. Ahhhhhhh… kekasihku…nghhh…suamiku… aahhhhh… aku ingin tubuhmu malam ini, ahhh… ahh.. ahhh! Aku ingin penismu yang besar dan padat…. Shhhh… Ahmmm…. Nghh…. Itu.. ahh… masuk ke dalam lubangku… shh… Mhhh… ahh… dan menusuk rahimku sampai AH! Pe- penuh…. penuh dengan sperma! Aku ingin hamil tiga bayi sekaligus, lima, sepuluh, terserah kau! Aku ingin… Ahhh…. Ahh… kumohon…”

Tobirama langsung melepas simpul di tangan Izuna, dan membawa wanita itu ke pangkuannya, membuat penis Tobirama langsung menusuk dalam ke lubang Izuna.  
“Ohhh……….” Izuna merasa rahimnya langsung penuh. “Tobirama, cepat… aku mohon… aku mau keluar… kau bebas memiliki tubuku malam ini, kau boleh merusak lubangku, menusuk rahimku sampai penuh, dan aku akan melahirkan bayi-bayimu, sebanyak apapun yang kau mau, tapi biarkan aku klimaks… aku mohon!”

“Kau sudah berjanji, Izuna. Maka… terima ini!”

  
“AAAHHHH!!! Ahhh.. ahh.. Ahhh!” Suara Izuna semakin keras, dengan penis Tobirama yang semakin dalam menusuk rahimnya, begitu penuh, namun juga nikmat dan panas. Mata Izuna terbalik dan mulutnya terbuka, membuatnya meneteskan sangat banyak air liur karena kenikmatan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Izuna menggunakan jarinya sendiri untuk menusuk pusarnya, dan meremas putingnya, membuat Tobirama membayangkan tubuhnya sebagai mainan yang dibuat khusus untuk memuaskan hasrat cintanya.

Merasakan Izuna tidak lagi berusaha memegang kendali, Tobirama mulai menghentakkan penisnya semakin keras ke dalam tubuh Izuna, dan wanita itu memeluk leher lelakinya lebih erat, seakan berusaha agar ia tidak meledak karena kenikmatan yang ia terima.

“Aku… aku akan keluar, Izuna.”

“Keluar di dalam, Tobirama. Aku butuh spermamu, spermamu yang hangat dan lezat! Ahh AAAAHHHH AAHHHHH TOBIRAMA!” Wanita itu menjerit ketika merasakan sperma Tobirama yang kental muncrat sempurna di dalam rahimnya, membuat kehangatan itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Tobirama memandangi tempat dimana tubuh mereka bersatu, dan menyeringai menggoda Izuna. “Seksinya, coba kau setiap hari seperti ini,” bisiknya, lalu mengelus-elus perut Izuna yang sedikit membuncit karena berisi penis besar dan sperma Tobirama. “Aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan tiap hari.”

Wanita itu hanya diam saja ketika Tobirama dengan perlahan melepas penisnya, dan membaringkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati di ranjang, dan menciumi bibirnya. “Tobirama…?”

“Ya… manisku?” Tobirama mencium leher Izuna dan menjilatnya sedikit.

“Semestinya kaulah yang dapat hadiah, bukan aku.” Izuna meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada bidang Tobirama dan mencium dada lelakinya. “Kejutanku gagal…”  
Lelaki itu terkekeh dan menciumi bibir wanitanya. “Aku rasa… aku tetaplah yang mendapat hadiah paling besar, Izuna.” Tobirama menciumi bahu wanita itu. “Suaramu yang memohon seperti itu, adalah hadiah terbesarnya. Kau terlihat sangat seksi.” Lelaki itu menurunkan tangannya menuju kelamin Izuna, dan lagi-lagi menggoda daging lunak yang masih sangat basah itu.

“Aaahhhh…. Nghhh…” Izuna meremas bahu Tobirama. “Jangan….”

“Jangan.. apa? Jangan berhenti? Ayo memohon lagi….”

“Tidakkk…. Ngh…” Izuna berusaha melepas tangan Tobirama, tapi lelaki itu membalik tubuhnya dan memosisikan wajahnya di vagina Izuna. “Memohon, Izuna.”

Izuna mulai berpikir keras ketika merasakan lidah kasar Tobirama tengah menjilati bagian dalam tubuhnya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan precum. “Tobirama….”

“Ya, cantik?” Lelaki itu tetap menjilati daging Izuna tanpa henti.

“Aku mohon… buat aku klimaks… aku ingin klimaks dan membasahi wajahmu dengan cairanku… Nghhhh…… Aku juga.. AHHH! Aku…. Anghhh…… Ahhh…. MMhh…. Juga… Ahhh….. shhhh…. Tobirama…. Aku mau keluar, pakai tubuhku sesukamu, hamili aku, rusak aku malam ini, apapun, aku akan melakukan… aahhhh…. Ahhh! Mhhhhh…. Apapun… Apapun! Untukmu, Tobirama, biarkan aku keluar, buat aku keluar suamiku, aku mohon…”

“As you wish, my princess.”

Tobirama kemudian berlutut dan membawa kedua paha Izuna ke bahunya, dan bersiap memasukkan penis besarnya ke lubang ketat istrinya yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi itu. Sambil menikmati wajah Izuna yang semakin cantik karena memerah dan penuh keringat, apalagi dengan bibir merahnya yang terus menerus mendesahkan nama Tobirama, libido Tobirama naik sangat cepat, dan ia langsung memasukkan penisnya ke dalam tubuh wanita itu.

“Aaaaaahhhhhh…… Tobirama… Nghh.. Nikmat! Teruskan, sayang aku mohon…” Izuna berusaha menggoda Tobirama dengan mengetatkan lubangnya, dan menyeringai menggoda.

“Kau… benar-benar minta dihamili rupanya.” Tobirama menyeringai. “Aku akan menumpahkan semuanya di dalam, Izuna, kau akan sangat penuh, rahimmu akan penuh hanya dengan tumpahan spermaku, dan kau tidak akan bisa jalan, bahkan sampai bayimu itu lahir!”

“Lakukan! Lakukan, Tobirama! Rusak aku! Penuhi rahimku dengan sperma kentalmu, suamiku! Ahhh….” Racauan Izuna semakin tidak jelas waktu Tobirama melakukan gerakan keluar masuk di lubangnya, semakin cepat, hingga dada mungil Izuna bergoyang hebat karenanya, dan wanita itu langsung membuka kedua tangannya, ia ingin klimaks dengan Tobirama di pelukannya.

Lelaki itu mengerti maksud istrinya, dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di pelukan wanitanya, membiarkan Izuna mencakar punggungnya karena merasa nafsunya semakin naik dan naik, semakin dekat dengan klimaks.

“Tobirama…. Sedikit… lagi… Nghhh… cepat, kumohon, aku butuh spermamu, Ahhhh!!!! AH DISANA! AH!!! AHHH!!!!!!”

Tobirama mendesah keras karena mendengar suara wanita itu mendesahkan namanya. Tobirama mempercepat gerakannya dan menciumi bibir wanitanya, yang disambut dengan pagutan wanita itu.

“Tobirama… Ahhh… Aku.. Aahhhhh… mau keluar! Ahhh! Mmmmhhhhh!”

“Bersama, sayang! Aahhhhhhh… Ahhh…”

Mereka berdua meneriakkan nama masing-masing ketika mencapai puncaknya untuk kedua kali. Tobirama menciumi wajah Izuna ketika wanita itu masih mengatur nafasnya. Wajah wanita itu yang berkeringat dengan pipinya yang memerah dan mata yang terpejam, membuat Tobirama sebenarnya masih ingin melakukannya lagi, tapi ia tahu Izuna butuh istirahat setelah sesi yang sangat melelahkan ini.

“Kau ngantuk, Izuna?” bisik Tobirama, lalu mencium telinga istrinya. Izuna mengangguk, lalu memeluk Tobirama. “Ayo tidur.” Wanita itu menyamankan dirinya di dada bidang suaminya, dan dalam hitungan menit, suara dengkuran halusnya terdengar.

Tobirama tersenyum melihat Izuna yang begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Wanita itu sudah berhasil memberinya hadiah yang tidak akan dia lupakan.

“Jadi, aku menagih hadiahku sembilan bulan lagi, ya, cantik.” Tobirama mencium puncak kepala wanita itu, dan memeluknya semakin erat, sambil mengusap perut rata yang tidak lama lagi akan memiliki penghuni kecil di dalamnya.

Tentu saja, Izuna tidak meminum pil KB nya sama sekali.

Pria itu akan sabar menunggu hingga hadiahnya lahir


End file.
